Donald Duck/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Donald Duck in animated productions. Spirit 43 - Average Donald Duck Title card - títol.jpg|The title card of a Donald Duck short film; the design is typical of those used in Disney shorts during the studio's partnership with RKO Radio Pictures (1937-1954) Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Fun and Fancy Free 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José (Saludos Amigos) Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito (The Three Caballeros) Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in the Blame it On the Samba segment of Melody Time Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg|Donald regaining his color in Melody Time File:Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Donald with the Disney Princesses DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy on piano dueling in Who Framed Roger Rabbit BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Char 29641.jpg|Donald in The Prince and the Pauper King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the Quack Pack episode, Leader of the Quack Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in a devil costume in Mickey's House of Villains 79876925.jpg|Donald with Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Donald Duck.PNG|Donald's Yearbook Photo photo.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 548px-GoofyBabysitter - Donald Duckling.jpg|Donald as a baby duckling in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) File:DonaldWoody.png|Donald as Woody Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear File:DonaldLGM.png|Donald as a Little Green Man File:DonaldAnt.png|Donald as Flik LITTERBUG title.jpg|Title card for The Litterbug. Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose. Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash 29507.jpg|Donald with an egg on his head, angry Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Donald and Mulan.jpg|Donald with Mulan. Donald getting chased.jpg|Donald getting chased by Nessus. Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg 1999mikeymanias10503.jpg 1999mikeymanias21104.jpg Image 0170.jpg|Donald dressed as Jafar Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Disney_Director_Scribner_Movie.jpg Donald Goose.png|Donald's Goose Family Reunion Donald’s Dinner Date.png|Donald’s Dinner Date Mickey and Donald.jpg|Mickey with Donald Donald’s Valentine Dollar.png|Donald’s Valentine Dollar Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz Lightyear (House of Mouse) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube5.jpg|Hennesy! Donald-Duck-in-The-Wise-Little-Hen-donald-duck-7495151-550-401.jpg|Donald Duck in his film debut The Wise Little Hen 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg File:Hypno-donald.png|Donald enticed by the thoughts of him owning Disney Donalds'Dynamite.jpg Donald tries to scare the Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen ... but he fails.png|...but he fails Donald_scares.png|Donald scares ...but Beast bites back.png|...but Beast bites back and_Donald_runs.png|and Donald runs UUGH!.png|Donald tastes the poisoned apple pie Teddy Bear For Ducks.png|Awwww Fantasia 2000 Scene.png|Donald & Daisy reunite in Fantasia 2000. Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg|Doanld with Sarah Jessica Parker in Electric Holiday Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg steak donald.jpg donald pie.jpg SorcererDonald HoM.png|Donald attempts to mimic Sorcerer Mickey Donald and Captain Hook.png Doanldbabyhercules.jpg|Donald with baby Hercules Donaldnalasimba.jpg|Donald with Simba & Nala Dalmatiansdonald.jpg|Donald & the Dalmatian Puppies Donaldwart.jpg|donald with Arthur Pendragon F2000 97.png F2000 98.png F2000 99.png F2000 102.png Skeleton Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as a Skeleton Pirate MushuvsdonaldHOM.jpg|Donald Duck with Mushu from Mulan at the House of Mouse June9th.png|Donald's page in the Disneystrology book Donald sports.jpg Dennis the duck.jpg Donald and Bird.jpg Wants to Fly.jpg Dinner.jpg Alliance.jpg 140910.jpg 148390.jpg 148428.jpg 0800251abec7fc0f4da9be6bd7a4d116UJyRKf4G.jpg 148437.jpg halloweenmickeydonald.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h28m41s156.jpg|Donald's feet TwoDonalds.jpg House of Duck.png 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 2001tousenboites10701.jpg 1999mikeymanias10204.jpg 1999mikeymanias10104.jpg 1999mikeymanias20202.jpg 2001tousenboites10201.jpg DonaldAndTheBigNut.jpg BirdBrainedDonald.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg Tumblr m6nga0YCg31r3jmn6o1 500.png|Donald's crazy eyes Better say something mickey.jpg Disney-vets-day.jpg Donald Duck - temper.png Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.png DonaldOnPhone.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Donald daisy chinese restaurant.gif PDVD 314.jpg|Evil Donald Bellboy Donald 5.jpg|Evil Donald again 28898.jpg Tumblr m3vngrjFwE1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Donald with a Mickey hand puppet Donald and ronald.jpg TheAngryVillagerPeople-HouseofMouse.png fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"Shut up!" Bum.jpg Trecaballeros.png PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg CaballerosFMInk2.jpg CaballerosFMInk3.jpg CaballerosFMInk.jpg CaballerosFM4.jpg CaballerosFM1.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg CaballerosFM2.jpg ElCaballerosMB.jpeg Ml37pop1.jpg Ml38pop1.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2588.jpg Daisy & DonaldQuackpack.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png DonaldDuck 2013.jpg|Donald wearing Mickey's clothes in the Mickey Mouse short "No Service" Disney channel 2013 mickey mouse.jpg Song-DisneyAfternoonTheme.jpg|Donald tries to steal the spotlight in The Disney Afternoon opening sequence. 131597_0235_ful.jpg PeterPan&Donald-DonaldWantsToFly.png bandicam 2013-06-22 14-46-49-525.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 14-02-09-545.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 13-53-23-149.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Donaldhug.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg dd17.jpg ClockCleaners1.jpg celqp_01.jpg disney_donald_duck.jpg Yaya&donald.jpg|Donald with Yaya. Mickey-Mouse-0.jpg|Donald naked, much to Mickey's delight Donald4-30.jpg Tumblr mkp2psMQVS1r3jmn6o1 500.png DonaldMMWIntro.jpg|Donald in the Mickey Mouse Works intro Donald14.jpg|Donald's sailor hat twirling around Carwashers.jpg|Donald wearing Goofy's hat Tumblr m6ngw4M1vx1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m8kccj6Ha91r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lyc8lxuiNi1qfrosdo1 500.png IMG 0399.PNG IMG 0401.PNG IMG 0403.PNG IMG 0404.PNG 118976699 640.jpg Com magix.jpg Mickeys magix 2.jpg Mickeys magix.jpg DonaldBacchusJacchus.png donaldquackpack01.png donaldquackpack02.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png 48373673.jpg 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 448799-vlcsnap 00003.jpg 448805-vlcsnap_00016.jpg 448806-vlcsnap_00019.jpg 448908-vlcsnap_00271.jpg 448910-vlcsnap_00273.jpg 471912-vlcsnap_01145.jpg Bombenstimmung angeln.JPG Bowling.JPG Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 3.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg Organ1.jpg Failedfo.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Donald and Pete in a 1950s car commercial DONALD~15.jpg|Donald dressed as Alice in Donald in Mathmagic Land. DONALD~16.jpg DONALD~14.jpg DONALD~13.jpg DONALD~12.jpg DONALD1.jpg 134726.jpg Img3211.jpg Img3210.jpg Img3209.jpg Donald&Scrooge01.jpg Cargang.jpg Donald come on lets go.jpg Donaldmeat.jpg Maddon.jpg Whew.jpg Ooo.jpg Awww moment.jpg Goofheads.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Daisy picture.jpg Paintfight.jpg Whistledon.jpg Daisypic.jpg Donalddaisyatpark.jpg Doncartoon.jpg Chasingdonald.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg DDJCmt.jpg Donald-Cinnamon.jpg YoungerDonald.jpg|A de-aged Donald from "Can't Take a Yolk". 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake hypnotizing Donald 1961-insidedonald-04.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg 1960-thisis-02.jpg 1960-thisis-03.jpg 1960-thisis-08.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg 1960-thisis-10.jpg Donald pleaded.jpg 0dac03ca6-1.jpg Donaldv2-03.jpg Tumblr m8kbuuKykm1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lz591jyltP1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m3kbo6Kacv1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald pleading daisy.jpg Tumblr m3kbffsovw1r3jmn6o1 500.png 3DONALD1.jpg QuackPack.jpg Quackcast.jpg Villanova04.png Villanova03.png Villanova02.png Villanova19.png Villanova18.png Villanova17.png Villanova16.png Villanova15.png Villanova14.png Villanova13.png Villanova25.png Villanova24.png Villanova23.png Villanova39.png 3988152038 a9234e85e4.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg 1960-amigos-3.jpg 1960-amigos-2.jpg Admiral Grimmitz06.jpg Admiral Grimmitz01.jpg Dayinthelife2.jpg Dayinthelife3.jpg Dayinthelife4.jpg Dayinthelife5.jpg Dayinthelife6.jpg Dayinthelife7.jpg MV5BMTYxMDAyOTUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4MDIyNw@@ V1 SX640 SY854 .jpg DonaldAndDolores.jpg Donald Ducktales01.jpg Donald Ducktales02.jpg Donald Ducktales03.jpg Donald Ducktales04.jpg Donald Ducktales05.jpg Donald Ducktales06.jpg Donald Ducktales07.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Donald Ducktales09.jpg Donald Ducktales10.jpg Donald Ducktales11.jpg duck1.jpg|A Donald model sheet. duck2.jpg|Another model sheet. Donaldduck1954.jpg Tumblr mdnagtJzoj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ma5ctpg1zn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pencil draws Donald.jpg Tumblr ll88wtCBrG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg DuckFliesCoop3.png DuckFliesCoop2.png DuckFliesCoop1.png 2001-tousenboiteS2-07-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-11-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-12-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-03.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-14-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-09-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-05-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P3.jpg The Little Mermaid (Bluray 1080p).MKV-002.jpg|Donald made a cameo during with Mickey and Goofy in The Little Mermaid|link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_Duck/Gallery OnVacation6.png OnVacation7.png Yolk1.png BabyDonaldQuackPack.png|Donald as a toddler Yolk5.png|Donald as an infant DayInTheLifeColor.png The Fates-House of Villains05.jpg The Fates-House of Villains04.jpg The Fates-House of Villains03.jpg The Fates-House of Villains02.jpg 10231404.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P4.jpg DonalfdduckBIRTHCONTROL.JPG Screen-Shot-2013-07-31-at-11.18.44-AM-150x150.png Tumblr mp8uetwhAw1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Kent Powers17.png Kent Powers16.png Kent Powers15.png Kent Powers14.png Kent Powers13.png Kent Powers12.png Kent Powers10.png Kent Powers07.png Kent Powers06.png Kent Powers05.png Kent Powers04.png Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy4.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy3.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy11.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy13.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy14.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy15.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy17.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy18.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy19.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy2.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy20.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy21.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy23.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy24.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy25.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy26.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy8.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy7.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy6.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy5.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy4.jpg Donald Duck 1942 The Village Smithy3.jpg FourTales2.png 431poster.jpg Daisy thinks fish are gross.jpg Donald rowing for daisy.jpg Hkoygwpnmyrqm38s.jpg Daisys foot.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Donald is she going the right way.jpg Donald hide the fishing rod.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg Donald_Duck_757.jpg|link=File:Donald Duck 757.jpg 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-3.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg Day in the Life cel.jpg YourHostDonaldDuck.jpg YourHostCel.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-08.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Potatoland1.png Potatoland2.png Have_A_Laugh_Poster.jpg Tumblr mwanl9zXSf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatolandopening.png Potatoland.jpg 941839 10151795593555954 2123055747 n.jpg Tumblr ly9nwaGYio1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4yglmSvSO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Eyes Have It 5.jpg Tumblr mpp00lQh1f1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsrzheKis1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald wants to fly.png DD in Buyer Be Wise.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg Donald Duck.jpg DonaldIcon.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg Tumblr lud4rfOwCR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lud4o6LVnQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 154913 468514939276 134229524276 5195542 1153988 n.jpg Tumblr mxhdf30fSD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg W448a.png Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Aditlodd colorized.jpg Tumblr my2ubbqcke1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Donald has a brief cameo appearance in Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg DDstory1.png|Donald with Walt Disney DDstory1.png 1980-disco-4.jpg Donald's weirded out eyes.jpg Donald playing the harp.jpg Daisy embracing herself.jpg Maxresdefault3.jpg Donald and pete napping.jpg Music store donald mess.jpg Tumblr myi549JGTJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png DD and LVD.jpg 1999-donaldseclate-3.jpg 1999-donaldseclate-2.jpg Tumblr myi69u5BSZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donald_Mickey_Minnie_Trick_or_Treat.jpg|Donald as a cowboy Flipperboobootosis.jpg Reharmonize.png Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg 1949-forestier-01.jpg 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1949-forestier-02.jpg Tumblr myutqjX2FN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Donald on Webby's watch 1959-accident-5.jpg 1959-accident-2.jpg Onice2.jpg 1532075 10152106379309277 1067848265 n.jpg Dn6large.jpg Dn12large.jpg 1936-alpine-3.jpg Tumblr mzn4av9Ihg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1939-gus-6.jpg 1936-cirque-3.jpg 1936-cirque-4.jpg Tumblr mzy159OR1q1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Donald Bonkers.jpg Tumblr mz8pqddIUL1s2wio8o1 500.gif 1953-jouvence-2.jpg 1953-jouvence-3.jpg 1953-jouvence-4.jpg Tumblr mzqklzePJT1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqknz3KhV1r3jmn6o1 500.png 49811.jpg 49807.jpg 1950-donald-pecheur-01.jpg 1940-steps-2.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-5.jpg 1940-steps-7.jpg Donald.PNG|Donald makes a cameo appearance in Mars and Beyond 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-polo-12.jpg 1936-campagne-2.jpg 1936-campagne-4.jpg 1936-opera-4.jpg 1936-demenagement-2.jpg 1936-demenagement-4.jpg Tumblr mjbcmrQ5fT1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Donald makes a cameo appearance in Toby Tortoise Returns Tumblr n08fb0ZPHT1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Donaldpicture.PNG Tumblr moz76ePBbc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Duck.png|A painting of Donald is seen in one episode of Goof Troop 1953-neighbor-2.jpg 1953-neighbor-3.jpg Category:Character galleries